


k2yl (kush to your lighter)

by selvish



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, Smut, just a lil at the end hehe, weedfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish/pseuds/selvish
Summary: The door to the house is opened while he sits in his rental car, and he climbs out so Sapnap can see his sunny smile. Sapnap rolls his eyes, but the smile he’s fighting back is amused alongside being annoyed.“What’s good?!” Karl calls out, busting out a quick wavy arm dance move in the driveway until Sapnap laughs.“Just get in here, dude, you’re so dumb.” Sapnap says before turning around and walking into the house, leaving the door open for Karl to follow.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 22
Kudos: 255





	k2yl (kush to your lighter)

**Author's Note:**

> fr tho this strain makes u horny for no gd reason
> 
> title from "k2yl" by the deans list
> 
> ship privately, don't mention fic in donos/to ccs
> 
> enjoy <3

It’s quite cliche, really, the situation Karl has gotten himself in. Pining after one’s best friend is usually something he would scoff at in a romcom his parents put on during Christmas, yet here he is. Maybe it’s karma for secretly enjoying those same exact movies, and spending all of his time complaining while they play.

Regardless, he’s late.

He told Sapnap he would head over to his and Dream’s house almost an hour ago, and he’s about halfway there at this point. The traffic in Orlando is disgusting as always, and he misses the far less congested streets of North Carolina. He’s only visiting for a week or two, so he probably should be spending more time with his friends and less sleeping in his AirBnB.

A car from behind him lays on their horn, and he jumps as he realizes he had come to a stop right in front of a roundabout. He waves at the person behind him and steps on the gas, rejoining traffic and getting to the house thankfully unscathed. If at some point he comes across a crocodile sunbathing in the middle of a highway, he won’t be surprised. Florida sucks.

_??? _

**Sapnap**

His phone lights up with the text and he shoots back a quick and impatient:  _ here! _ as if it’s not totally his fault that he’s late. The door to the house is opened while he sits in his rental car, and he climbs out so Sapnap can see his sunny smile. Sapnap rolls his eyes, but the smile he’s fighting back is amused alongside being annoyed.

“What’s good?!” Karl calls out, busting out a quick wavy arm dance move in the driveway until Sapnap laughs.

“Just get in here, dude, you’re so dumb.” Sapnap says before turning around and walking into the house, leaving the door open for Karl to follow.

The house is nice, he was honestly a little worried that two straight guys living in a house together would lead to some kind of pseudo-frat-house nightmare, but from what he can tell in the common areas, they’re being responsible. The ceilings are tall and the furniture is simple. It’s a little sterile for his taste, but he cuts them some slack since they moved in pretty recently.

Sapnap offers him a drink and he declines, so they head up the stairs to his bedroom. It’s a little more lived in up here, some clothes tossed around the room and a half filled water bottle sitting on the nightstand. Karl stands in the middle of the room while Sapnap wanders over to his desk. There’s a nice sized bong resting next to his computer, it’s well cleaned and has an ice catcher, so Karl is a little impressed.

“I didn’t know you smoked.” He muses, nodding his head to the glass.

“Eh, it’s kind of a new thing. I don’t do it very often, but it’s nice when I have trouble sleeping.” Sapnap rustles around on the desk for a minute, finding a mason jar with a few nugs of flower in it and a metal herb grinder. “I’ve got some kief in my grinder if I remember right, you want me to smoke you up?”

“You’d waste kief on me? How could I say no?” He giggles as he says it, thankfully remembering what the terms mean from his time spent with the skater kids in high school. “It’s been a while, though, so don’t laugh at me when I cough like a loser.”

That makes Sapnap roll his eyes again, "You know I wouldn't seriously make fun of you for that. Let me set up."

He gets focussed, grabbing a nug and breaking it into the grinder, twisting the top until the flower is packable. There’s a nickel in the kief catch that he shakes, smacking the grinder against his palm. It’s nice watching his hands work. Sapnap unscrews the middle chamber and starts packing the bowl, pressing the weed down so it’s tamped nicely. He screws it back together, then opens the bottom compartment and grabs a toothpick on his desk to scoop the kief into the top of the bowl. The bowl is pretty much 50/50, and Karl raises his eyebrows.

“Remember that time when I said it’s been a while? You’re trying to kill me, apparently.”

Sapnap looks up at him and winks as he presses the kief down as well, putting the grinder back together and sliding the bowl into the stem. There’s clean water in the base of the bong thankfully, but it turns a slightly darker colour as he lights the bowl and he inhales, filling the chamber with smoke. He pulls for a couple seconds before taking the bowl out and taking the smoke into his lungs. After holding it for a second, he breathes out towards the open window, handing the bong to Karl.

“There. I took greens, so you won’t get as much kief. Stop being a bitch.”

With a pinched mouth, Karl takes the glass. He repeats the motions Sapnap went through and, holding the smoke in for a smaller amount of time, exhales without too much coughing. Sapnap smiles at him warmly, and he walks past him to sit on the bed. Since there’s no other seating, Karl takes his place about two feet away next to him. The younger man takes another hit, this time pulling even longer before letting it out. Karl lays back on the bed and watches him breathe.

It’s a little hazy in the room now, and it smells like patchouli with a little bit of fruit.

“What strain did you get?” Karl asks as if he’ll understand the answer.

“It’s called Blueberry Headband. I think it’s a sativa hybrid, but it’s got a pretty physical high that I’m not sure how I feel about.” Sapnap recites, taking another hit and passing the bong back to Karl.

Karl sits up a little too quickly and winces a bit at the headrush. He takes a hit, though, brings it a little deeper into his chest and coughs again as he blows it back out. The bowl is ashed, so when he hands it back to Sapnap he rests it on the floor by the bed to clean later.

“I am understanding the headband part of the name.” Karl says, lying back down again. He rubs a hand over his warm face, sighing when he feels how cool his fingers are. There’s a light pressure resting on his forehead, and he can feel his tense shoulders relaxing as the CBD kicks in. Light anxieties that tend to be ever-present in his brain fade into background noise, and he sighs again as he massages his temples.

“Yeah, that’s the part I’m not sure if I like.” Sapnap responds, leaning his head on a fist while he watches Karl relax. He has a fond smile on his face, and Karl opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow when he sees it.

“What?”

“You look cute, dude.”

“Don’t get soft on me now, Sap.” Karl says, laughing a little nervously. His face is already warm from the weed, and he can feel the blush spread down his neck as he holds eye contact with Sapnap. The other is still looking at him and smiling. He sits up again, finding himself leaning in a little.

Closer up, he can see how red Sapnap’s eyes are. Karl can see there’s little flecks of gold in his irises, and it’s highlighted by the glassiness. He’s leaning in way too close, and one of them normally would have made a joke by now. Instead, they just watch each other while Karl holds his breath.

“Your eyes are really blue. They look, like, bluer.”

Karl nods minutely, distracted now by accidentally looking down at Sapnap’s mouth. The younger man subconsciously licks his lips, and it makes Karl swallow in response. “Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

They sit in tense silence, and Karl finally takes a deep breath and leans back on his arms to break the moment. Sapnap inhales as well and moves his hand down to rest on his thigh. He taps his fingers on his leg nervously, Karl is looking out the window.

“Do you wanna watch something?” Karl asks, still looking away from him.

“Can I be honest?” Karl nods for him to continue, and only turns when he feels Sapnap rest his hand on his arm. "I don't."

"Oh. That's cool. What do you... wanna do?"

“I wanna try something…” Sapnap says, gripping Karl’s arm a little tighter and pulling him in closer; his eyes are heavy and his mouth is just  _ slightly _ open. 

Head spinning, Karl lets himself be led closer. His eyes are wide and his mind is moving too slowly to catch up with what’s happening. “Sa-?”

Sapnap’s lips are so careful when they meet Karl’s. They feel a little chapped, and the kiss is startlingly gentle. He leaves their lips pressed together for a few seconds before pulling away and looking at Karl. Even in such a seriously life-altering moment that should be terrifying, Sapnap is looking at him with a playful smile. Like this series of events is completely as planned. Like he’s winning a game.

“Dream told me you had a little crush. I think it’s cute, figured I could treat you to something.” Sapnap is leaning in again, and Karl gulps. “Y’know, for a homie.”

Karl’s face was already beet red, so he’s not sure exactly what could have happened in his expression, however it made Sapnap laugh. He did in fact have a crush on Sapnap, but he did not know that Dream knew that. Honestly, he didn’t think anyone was going to pick up on the fact that he was basically in love with his presumed-heterosexual friend. He didn’t even think they knew he was bi.

Sapnap kisses him again, pulling away quickly so he can watch Karl’s lips follow him afterward. He’s still grinning. Karl makes the executive decision to worry about the consequences of all of this later. His head is nice and fuzzy, and kissing feels good. It’s an easy acceptance.

“That explains why you paid for my flight. You’re so whipped, dude.” He jokes to make himself stifle the internal freak out that should be accompanying this.

“Oh,  _ I’m _ whipped?” Sapnap falls back onto the pillows of his bed, continuing to tug on Karl’s arm until the other man is hovering over him. “You’ve been giving me heart eyes via Twitter replies for weeks now.”

“Man, Twitter is not a way to discern if someone wants to bang you.”

Okay, that was a little on the nose. Karl cringes slightly and laughs, looking at Sapnap like he hopes he didn’t hear that. Sapnap’s eyes are bright with intrigue at what he’s said, though, before Karl can clarify his wording. He grabs Karl’s face with both hands and pulls him down into another kiss. This one is harder, and the fingers curling around Karl’s jaw beg him not to pull away.

So he doesn’t, he kisses back eagerly and files away for later the grunt Sapnap makes when he bites his lip. His heart is beating in his ears and everything is so warm. Slowly, he lowers himself to be seated on Sapnap’s lap. One hand rucks up the shirt below him and he pulls away so Sapnap will let him take it off.

They look at each other with eyes even glassier than before, the tension between them palpable and hazy. Karl rolls his hip down and smiles lazily when Sapnap closes his eyes for a second.

“Now who’s not going easy on someone?” Sapnap grits out when he opens his eyes again. Karl repeats the roll of his hips, taking his time and being careful where he lines up their crotches.

“Now who’s  _ whipped _ ?” Karl replies, hiding the fact that his breath is shaky. The man under him groans.

“Whatever, dude.” He sounds defensive, and can’t help but cover part of his face with his arm.

Another grind. “I asked you a question, Sapnap.” Karl leans his head down and sucks a kiss into the exposed skin of the younger man’s shoulder. ”Tell me who’s whipped.” Another kiss.

“I forget how competitive you are sometimes.” Sapnap’s breath is coming a little heavier, and Karl kisses his neck with an open mouth. “Fine, Jacobs, I’m whipped for you.”

Karl laughs against his skin and rewards the admittance with biting in a mark. He feels the skin tense as Sapnap flexes his neck under the pain. “I know you are.”

Laving his tongue over the hickey as an apology, Karl sits up and scoots back. He hisses when their crotches rub together again. Sapnap scoots up a bit to watch him curiously as he lies his tummy against Sapnap’s hard cock through his pants, pressing more kisses into his chest and abdomen.

Sapnap places a big hand on the top of his head, nestling in his hair, which makes Karl look up with a smirk.

“You think I’m gonna blow you? In your dreams, dude.” Karl says, watching gleefully as Sapnap looks confused. He straightens out and yanks his own shirt over his head, laughing and shoving Sapnap off when he immediately grabs for his waist. His pants are tossed across the room, and Sapnap’s are gone even faster when he stops ogling at Karl and helps.

Before he can ask what they  _ will _ be doing, Karl slides one thigh between Sapnap’s legs and pulls his hips up from the bed. Sapnap feels the breath punched out of him when his dick is grinded so roughly against his thigh, it makes him let out a pathetic moan. Karl is chuckling above him, so Sapnap pulls him down to a hungry kiss.

Their mouths are open and greedy, the sparks behind Karl’s eyes have him grinding their cocks together again through their boxers. He’s so hard it hurts, and each thrust of their hips is both agony and incredible. Sapnap is trying to touch each of his teeth with his tongue, because somehow his brain is functioning, and it’s just making everything better.

Sapnap pulls away a little bit, smiling when Karl whimpers at the loss. “ _ Karl _ . I’m not gonna last.  _ Jesus Christ. _ ”

“Me neither.” Karl moans against his mouth, dropping Sapnap’s leg and pulling both of their underwear down. Sapnap gasps and Karl licks into his mouth again as he takes their cocks in his fist.

“Holy  _ shit. _ ”

“Shut up.”

Karl strokes them both at a mindblowing pace, chuckling when Sapnap cums with a high-pitched whine. He doesn’t stop his motions, just runs his hand over the heads to keep jerking them off with Sapnap’s cum lubricating his tugs.

“Karl… Oh my  _ god _ , I can’t- I can’t take it.” Sapnap babbles despite the command. His brain is foggy with overstimulation as his whole body shivers. There are tears in his droopy eyes “S-stop.”

He sounds so breathy and worn out, whining like that. Karl’s hand stalls for a second as cum shoots out of him and further dirties Sapnap’s stomach. He gives a couple more jerks to get himself through it, but when Sapnap pushes away his hand, he releases them and flops onto the other side of the bed.

“I’m gonna think about that a lot.” Karl says, and Sapnap bursts into a laughing fit beside him. He turns and watches his friend fondly, reaching out to shove one of his shoulders. “Like you won’t.”

Sapnap calms into his usual giggles and looks over at Karl, squinting with the biggest grin on his face. “I’m gonna think about that forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> finally!! i've been meaning to write this for ages so im glad im happy with it.
> 
> remember to kudos/comment if you enjoyed it, it makes me so happy!
> 
> my twitter is @_selvish


End file.
